User talk:Scuzzy Beta/Archive1
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 08:45, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re 2014 Midsummer Event -- 22:22, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :There is no archive. The update post themselves still exist, but they're not linked anywhere on the RS website. -- 17:28, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I think this link might help you https://www.reddit.com/r/2007scape/comments/4hha91/i_used_to_work_on_rs_ask_me_selected_things Utkar22 15:42, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :So yesterday I was strolling through reddit, and found this link. I thought it could help this wiki. Utkar22 16:29, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stream Scum It won't persist after like, tomorrow. Indefinite protection is for stuff like the Zezima and Jagex Moderator pages or maybe a certain template. 03:36, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: thanks scuzzy for making redirect very nice of you even though you are not spineweilder maybe you are even better because you got there before spineweilder got there making you the winner - :I appreciate the sentiment, but Spine is still infinitely better than me :P Furthermore, I'd rather not turn this into a competition -- 22:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:So about that clue Hello, im not sure if im doing this right. But i got your message and decided to make a wiki account :D. I have exact location images for two master clues (the one near genie cave, and the one near al-kahrid mines) i tried to edit them in myself but the i couldnt format it correclty lol. The links are for the images are : clue near genie cave: http://imgur.com/XUW2jjX Clue near al-kahrid mines: http://imgur.com/kVzwBpr Stayy Frostyy (talk) 19:02, July 22, 2016 (UTC)Stayy Frostyy Re:Mod Wolf He's now one of us: http://i.imgur.com/Y1AmBBX.gif -- 18:02, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the link! :) CapSAR (talk) 19:40, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Images Okay, I wouldn't want to start adding it for everything if it wasn't approved by the majority. If it is let me know and I'll continue to make edits. Sorry if I created some extra work to undo! CapSAR (talk) 17:42, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Orphanage I guess so. -- 15:58, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:popping by Thank you. : ) 03:29, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:First Yeesh, that user really hates us; he seems to pounce at any opportunity to talk shit about us, whether it is warranted or not. Well, you can't please everyone. -- 16:29, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Will o' the wisp Thanks for reminding me, I totally forgot to work on the Will o' the wisp page. I put that on my Profile page so I could remember to look it up, and then I briskly forgot. JohnSixxScott (talk) 05:21, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Tfw Ty. :) I'll be back on OSRS once I've maxed in RS3, and I'll be editing the osrs wiki again then too. 05:10, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Please Delete I didn't realize a map of the Digsite already existed. Please delete this one. Cheers! 00:46, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:RuneScape 2 Sure. 20:22, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Re: Authenticator popup The Auth pop-up is only accessible via the main game website, which is the only way you can access such account securities, account info, etc. Even if you click on the OSR website, it'll redirect you to the main site; thus, it's only right to use said image as it's the only image as of now unless Jagex makes an old-school one. 23:56, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Search Digest It was disabled. Not sure why, it was pretty useful. -- 14:57, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :Globally, it appears. -- 15:02, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Quick question Is temp bans on a wiki a real a thing? 16:36, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Why was my contribution of the Magic Door page deleted? - Fix You're welcome. Also if you read my name backwards I'm totally not Ozu/Ozank — KnazO 22:46, April 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: rollback Yeah I got no issues with that, though just to note even though I was admin before I suddenly disappeared a few month ago I don't want my admin rights back as I don't feel active enough to make use of em. Thanks — KnazO 01:02, May 1, 2017 (UTC) re:Discord Meow. I don't have a discord, I've never been in discord, so I'm sorry I wasn't there right meow. Was there something important you wanted to ask/tell me? 16:51, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :What do you need your bot to do? Also, the settings page has been moved to (because you can't edit .js subpages anymore on wikia), so for your old settings to work you'd need to move those over to the new location. 15:19, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: sysop Ta — KnazO 22:13, May 19, 2017 (UTC) RE:Retake plox done 18:52, May 24, 2017 (UTC) re: chathead Sorry doing the ResidentSleeper Architectural Alliance grind for favour atm... won't be leaving for a while. — KnazO 16:10, May 29, 2017 (UTC) RE:Rollback permissions Noted. Thanks! HeirApparently (talk) 15:23, May 30, 2017 (UTC) P.S. I'll leave the honours to you. HeirApparently (talk) 18:33, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: desysop I don't mind lol it's been globally disabled for months anyway, and I don't have Steam or Discord soz Cx — KnazO 21:52, May 31, 2017 (UTC) RE:Mor Ul Rekt Working me to the bone already I see. ;-) No problem. HeirApparently (talk) 16:54, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:R Hi Scuzzy, I can look into early next week. I am travelling today and tomorrow so I can't really do much except mindlessly surf the internet. --Callofduty4 (talk) 12:24, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pride event protection You did haha but it expired yesterday, I gave it a month of protection, should cover it until nobody cares any more. -Shaun Dreclintalk 18:43, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: contacting Wikia If you want to contact Wikia over the flurry of vandal/spam anons, we have the tool at our disposal though it should be used sparingly. — KnazO 22:02, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :Was about to edit before your response I was gonna say nm its not as bad as I thought lol oops — KnazO 22:05, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I am not sure what you have seen from my conversations with Shoyrukon, but since he had initially approached me about my articles, this message references a bit of the previous communications: "Here is what I was referring to when I mentioned that I simply created the G.E.N.T. page for the sake of cleaning up a list that was always there in a less detailed form, rather than a sophisticated table. Now I am not sure about what subpages and redirecting necessarily involves, being not entirely familiar with the wiki navigations, but I do not enjoy that my work has been privatized and does not currently beneft anyone except for myself. I think it would be the most productive to collectors to have these items sanctioned off into categories. Imagine if someone tried to buy one of the G.E.N.T's in-game and had to use the phrase "Buying items which cannot be sold on the Grand Exchange but still traded" to further their collection. Then, take someone who replies to the declaration "Buying G.E.N.T's" with "What are G.E.N.T's, bro?". The collector could then tell them to check the wiki and BAM- turns out that guy had a few of those "junk" items in his bank and the players are on their way to a deal. I would like the page G.E.N.T./Gents to be found through the search bar in this way if possible. As far as the burnt items page, the table is not "identical" to the burnt foods page, even when you take out the non-traditional items. (However, in the collecting world, two-thirds or more of people who collect burnt foods also show interest in collecting their crushed gems and rotten food, because those who have been in the "collecting game" long enough understand that they are on similiar grounds to burnt food.) Some notable differences between the burnt foods page and my page are: players can readily check whether an item requires a range, iron spit, or fire from a single source when planning to burn foods or even cook foods. Before deciding on whether to cook the item, they may check the applicable range of Cooking level required to burn the item, if at all possible. In the same article, they may decide whether a membership is required to cook these items or if they can buy the burned items from other players in a free-to-play world, as well as any quest requirements. In addition, collectors have always argued which burnt items are the "rarest", but with the requirements and burnt ranges laid out, it is clearly visible which of these items are the most difficult to obtain. I know it might not make sense to include rotten food on this page as a "burnt item", but nearly every burnt food collector also wants the rotten food in the same spirit, just as they consider "ruined herb tea" to be a burnt item even though it is from the Herblore skill! It may seem like I am making all of these things up as a crazy soloist, but I do not enjoy that kind of imagination. Anyway, I must cut the message short as it is already bothersome to read as a lengthy reply, thanks. :)" EtherealZenith (talk) 18:24, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wiki changes to ext images But, but...Imgur has been so good to me. : ( All I know is Imgur. Perhaps, could you please explain how to use your Wikia or the R thing for personal images? ELI5? Thanks! 20:23, June 13, 2017 (UTC) : isn't working. I'll try the Wikia option when I got time. 20:46, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Homepage Font "let me know if this was a dumb idea" I don't like the new™ font. JohnSixxScott (talk) 20:50, June 13, 2017 (UTC) re: external image whitelist Wow really? That's a new low for Wikia then... and what's this rubbish about an image review system? I understand the JavaScript review from a couple years ago since it is to do with security but this is something else. — KnazO 10:40, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Host club membership Turns out I'll be taking you up on your image hosting offer. Thank you for your patronage. HeirApparently (talk) 15:18, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/scuzzybeta/images/2/2e/HeirA_sig.png HeirApparently (talk) 13:07, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Flair Oh wow cool :D thanks -Shaun Dreclintalk 20:04, June 27, 2017 (UTC) :Seem to have lost the ability to edit my flair text, is that normal? -Shaun Dreclintalk 20:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Ahh yeah that makes sense, mine still says my quest progress though haha guess somebody needs to change it to Wiki Admin or whatever they're putting there. -Shaun Dreclintalk 23:43, June 27, 2017 (UTC) re: reddit flair Well I screwed up when testing another flair and now I can't change back to the wiki one, can you poke that guy again to change it to the wiki one for me? Thnx — KnazO 18:09, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :Ok — KnazO 19:29, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tfw an admin edits himself into a corner Hey, sorry about the delay. It looks like you have the farmer page mostly sorted. I'm not sure why you have been referred to me, maybe it's my extensive use of the Template:Switch_infobox. In that case I can suggest using it in the Farmer (NPC) page to distinguish between the interactable farmers and the ones in the Tithe Farm. Since you have named the attackable farmers' page 'Farmer' and it seems like the two different types of farmers you are talking about are on Zeah maybe you could rename the Farmer (NPC) page to Farmer (Zeah). I would only do that if you are sure that there are no NPCs named 'Farmer' that are not on Zeah. You could also name the attackable Farmer page to Farmer (Monster). Again if you do this it could be good to have a page Farmer (Monster) and a page Farmer (NPC) and in the NPC page, you could distinguish the Farmers from different places by the Template:Switch_infobox. Sorry if my thoughts are a little scattered. I hope this helps somewhat. Xpender (talk) 14:45, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Popular pages Any way to automate that section of the homepage? Seems like it should be possible. -Shaun Dreclintalk 00:56, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Ahh yeah I guess doing it manually is better then so there aren't redundant pages. -Shaun Dreclintalk 01:29, July 1, 2017 (UTC) re: RC Yeah no problem I should be online for a couple more hours for tonight. — KnazO 22:14, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: CiteTwitter Done! 20:40, July 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: User Renames We are currently running a script that is re-running the rename process for some accounts that have been renamed in the past. We identified a period of time a few weeks ago where the rename process may not have fully completed, so this script is being used to make sure they're sorted. Michał Roszka a.k.a. Mix (talk) 05:49, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Homepage Font 2: Electric Boogaloo I like the new font much more. Thanks. JohnSixxScott (talk) 01:30, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Re Thank you for the tip - Re:R Template Hi Scuzzy! I'm sorry; I had completely forgotten about your message. The hover text problem is fixed now. I could try to make a new template so it can work like plink, but given the way plink is made now, I don't think R can work with it. --Callofduty4 (talk) 23:18, July 17, 2017 (UTC) re: signature I like it but I prefer my current plain one because I'm an old boring fart — KnazO 20:30, July 20, 2017 (UTC) re: Questions about external links on the RSC Wiki What did you want to know? 21:26, July 25, 2017 (UTC) — There's support for external links already in the RSC wiki, for OSRS and RS3. They're on some pages, like this one, but not many. The main problem is that someone hasn't gone through and added them to all the pages. Doing so isn't straightforward either, because the spelling and capitalisation used in (especially) item names is much more irratic and different from the other games. There's actually a lot of typos in RSC, it's kinda funny (you could probably correlate the developer of each quest by the types of mistakes in the dialogue). Generally lots of things are named differently because they re-did all the content databases as part of the RS2 development process. I'm not a Discord user - my preferrered chat client is Telegram. There's not much of a community on the RSC wiki either, most edits are drive-by and frequent editors generally don't stay for long. People disappearing and re-appearing is a theme that mirrors the in-game RSC community. At this point, even I basically just watch the recent changes feed and revert stuff I think is questionable. I'm happy to have discussions with the management of the other wikis if they want, though. 23:13, August 4, 2017 (UTC) re: link thingy No I don't know sorry :c — KnazO 20:39, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Hello, My apologies about not placing stub at the bottom and my messy links, I absolutely did not mean to vandalize or be a nuisance in any way. I suppose I may have got a bit overexcited about helping on here and perhaps did not take the time to make sure that I was doing everything by the books. I will take a moment to reflect on some of the articles written about editing and do my best to come back not only a better contributor, but hopefully have a little more style as well. Thank you for being understanding and courteous in your messages :) All the best Philargyria (talk) 21:50, September 7, 2017 (UTC) re:re:vandalism I am joining now! Thanks for the heads up. Oh no, I didn't feel threatened, I can completely understand where your coming from. This place is very well thought out and maintaned and I know if it was me, I would be very protective of it. Plus, I don't scare off that easily :p